First Impressions Part Two
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: A failed elopement. A penniless family. Two beautiful daughters and six handsome boys. One dashing Irishman. Add this all together and you get a combustion of hastily spoken wit! Please R&R this story is very near & dear to my heart.
1. The Talks of Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION! AND A COPY OF THE MOVIE HEHE**

PLEASE, R&R... THIS IS SET SHORTLY AFTER THEIR FAILED ELOPEMENT IN WHICH JANE VENTURES BACK INTO TOWN AFTER HAVING BROKEN OFF THE ENGAGEMENT WITH MR, WISLEY.

The house was just as she remembered it. "Mrs. Radcliffe." Jane curtsied and upon her gesture being returned the older woman smiled and took her by the arm leading her to the couch.

"My dear Miss Austen! You are a sight for these sore old eyes indeed!" Jane smiled warmly to her.

"I have brought you something; a bit of a surprise I'm afraid. I had hoped I might break a small rule of propriety and impose upon you a stay for a bit." Jane pulled out a tightly wrapped parcel and upon seeing its contents became perfectly entranced and did not respond to Jane immediately.

"You have learned the areas of the heart you knew not of upon your last visit I presume?" Unruly dark hair, brilliant green eyes, and a lopsided mischievous grin flashed before Jane's eyes.

"Indeed Mrs. Radcliffe, I fear that I have." The older woman nodded her approval.

"Then my dear, you may stay as long as you wish with no imposition whatsoever." They sat quietly while Mrs. Radcliffe began to read Jane's new pride and joy, Frist Impressions. And just as suddenly as she had begun she broke the silence, setting the manuscript down carefully next to her. "Now tell me of the rumors that have been echoing all over town! Will you visit you Mr. Lefroy while you are here dear Miss Austen?" Jane's brows furrowed and Mrs. Radcliffe drew her own conclusions on the matter. "Indeed, I was quite afraid of that when I saw him last." She shook her head and returned to her reading. Jane sighed, knowing she was being baited. She had bid Henry and Eliza never to speak of him but now that the proverbial Pandora's box was opened she could not bring herself to close it and banish the image of his beautiful countenance as she had forced herself so unsuccessfully to do these past long months. Before Jane could begin to speak it would seem Mrs. Radcliffe read her mind.

"Indeed I shall tell you all of Mr. Lefroy if you would deign take a stroll with an old lady." Jane smiled obligingly hoping her friend could not hear her heart skip beats as it did at the mention of his name as well as the thoughts of him that left her cheeks burning. As they wandered along the gardens in silence it was now more than Jane's cheeks that burned, her mind was alit with thoughts of her Tom. She knew she was being perfectly silly indeed. She had no claim to him, even before their failed elopement. _And what a disaster that had been for them all, _Jane thought.

"Oh Jane, I feel he is most unwell. He has become a top student and has gained his uncle's favors once again as he had when he was a boy." Jane found herself puzzled.

"It sounds as if Mr. Lefroy was no longer the Irish rogue that we knew Mrs. Radcliffe. He sounds very well indeed." With a heavy sigh, her friend continued.

"No Jane, he is indeed unwell. He wanders as if lost, unable to keep up his sham of profligacy, only going where he must. The two balls past he only attended because the rules of society and his uncle obliged him and even then with no dancing and little if any laughter. Even with your brother's visit, he seemed even more solemn than ever. He looks as a caged bird, desperate and longing to be freed. He is even more disheveled than before and despite mine and my husband's letters urging for visits once again, he says it is too painful."

By now the pair had stopped Jane sinking quickly into a nearby bench to bend to the will of her knees, which only moments before were threatening to give way underneath her body. "Oh Miss Austen, I have troubled you! You must in return tell me all, help me understand. I have heard the rumors and seeing you now I do so fear for my dear friends." Jane's head sunk into her waiting hands as if the news was simply too heavy for her brain to bear.

And it was here, with dark falling and to a woman she had not yet taken into her confidences in a strange place, that Jane began the story of Miss Austen and Mr. Lefroy.


	2. Confessions and Dancing

**Title: First Impressions (Part Two)**

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Dancing  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **So one of my new goals (I don't do the whole resolution thing) is to update my stories at least once a month. So at least that way I'll be writing. I do miss it so! I just updated another fic of mine, DANCING IN THE DARK. Plus my two other fics Numb and Sleeping with the Enemy If you're an ALIAS fan, check it out : ) So, four down and fourteen more to go! Hehe

* * *

><p><em>¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨<br>(¸... ¸.•..'_

When all was told exactly as it had been, in as vivid detail as she could muster despite the blushes that accompanied the telling of their passionate kisses shared in the dark searches of their love, Mrs. Ratcliffe listened silently til all was done and a time after that as Jane cried on her shoulder. Only as she began to collect herself did the elder woman speak.

"I do believe, Miss Austen, we shall venture back. I have a manuscript to read you know." She smiled warmly at her young friend and taking her by the arm she worked out a plan.

The next morning when Jane awoke she found a large package next to her dressing bureau. Upon opening it revealed a beautiful gown fir for a queen. There was an invitation to a ball being held that night here at one of the neighbor's homes. There was a knock at the door an the serving girl peeped in.

"Morning to you mam." The Irish accent was unmistakable an sent a stabbing pain through her heart. All she could muster was a half-hearted morning in return.

"I hope you fancy your dress mam. The mistress picked it out 'specially for you last night after accepting the invitation quite as soon as it came."

"That was very kind of her I'm sure but I must speak to her..." Before Jane could say because she could not attend the serving girl quickly shook her head.

"No mam, she must not be disturbed for any reason were her orders this morning. Don't want me getting dismissed do ya mam?"

"Well of course not, but.."

"Then I will help you dress for the ball whenever you fancy it Miss." With a quick curtsey she was gone leaving Jane quite alone with the deafening sounds of her thoughts, hopes, and yes- fears of the possibility seeing Mr. Lefroy again after the passing months.

The house was set up quite exquisitely as was expected from all the London balls but Jane was too nervous to expand on any type of mental description to be retold to Cassandra later. Her eyes went every possibly way, searching every corner, every crevice and nook for him. To a passerby it simply looked as if a shy newcomer was admiring a London home. Despite her dress, all would assume it was her first time to town. Mrs. Ratcliffe however smiled inwardly at the idea that the two could be the Romeo and Juliet of their day, a love story to be remembered and yet neither of them knew it.

Her husband, not following her train of thought, leaned over to whisper, "The cat would like the canary you just ate back my dear, and quite soon." She turned to him, eyes laughing.

"All that's left is a tiny yellow feather. You may take it to him if you wish Mr. Ratcliffe." To him, her appearance seemed a decade younger in the candle light.

"It seems Miss Austen's impromptu visit has done you much good Mrs. Ratcliffe. I dare say I see the young lady I took home on our wedding night in there." Normally a sensible authoress would not blush at her husband's advances, but the elderly lady who turned to give her a look of shame did.

"I do hope she enjoys herself tonight sir, she does do deserve it." And by 'it' she meant one Mr. Tom Lefroy.

As the night wore on, Jane was requested on the dance floor some six times before Mrs. Ratcliffe urged her onto the floor with a gentle nudge. Stubbornly, she refused to speak to her partner, a handsome enough man of four and twenty years- only two years her senior. However her mind could only reverberate one thought, '_He is __**no**__ Tom.' _And then the dance ended quite as it should, partners parting ways. Quickly, Jane curtsied and fled back to her corner so as to observe the room and it's contents more closely.

"I dare say your flight has crushed the poor lad," there was a small pause here. "and you still have not stopped considering yourself a cut higher than the company I see." The voice that she had so longed to hear set her heart ablaze and the one thought remained, 'Tom.' She curtsied slowly trying to form words as if going to make her leave from him when he spoke again quickly. "Why Miss Austen, I have left you speechless. I daresay this is one for the history books, is it not?"

"Mr. Lefroy." His eyes seemed to drink her in all at once as a man dying of dehydration cannot stop gulping refreshment down despite it gagging and choking him. At least that is how she described it in her letter to Cassandra. He bowed slightly to her before he spoke again.

"It be a great honor if you would stoop to honor me with the next dance." He offered his arm and as she took it the tingling sensation seemed to climb its way up her arm and through her whole body. They danced in silence, eyes never leaving the other.

And as eyes watched the dance, one face smiled as the other began to seek out information as the to girl's departure date, hoping it would be _very_ soon.


	3. Tom

**Title: First Impressions (Part Two)**

**Chapter 3: Tom  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I have several chapters written and a twist or two for you! All you have to do is hit the little _review _button at the bottom of the page! :)

* * *

><p><em>¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨<br>(¸... ¸.•..'_

Another boring ball. Another boring group of boring people with boring conversation with the same boring music and dancers. Tom was bored just thinking of it. But Mrs. Ratcliffe had written him this very morning with a request of his attendance as a personal favor to accompany her and her husband and to act as an escort to her guest. He feared a set up but his guilt at neglecting his friendship with the couple would force, propel him even, to attend tonight instead of begging off as he had originally planned.

His uncle was of course pleased with news of his confirmed attendance. When the mention of the idea a match may have been found for him, his uncle promptly confirmed his own attendance. He had planned to suck Tom into a few 'accidental' business meetings. Despite his tomfoolery, his nephew was brilliant when he wanted to be and the Judge was hoping beyond hope tonight that brilliance would have a chance to shine through.

When time for the ball rolled around, true to character Tom was still not ready. "Apologies to my uncle please John. I will be along presently." Tom's manservant nodded and went to deliver his message while Tom finished dressing. Only a half hour past seven when he finally arrived and Mrs Ratcliffe was waiting for him near the door.

"I do apologize my friend, it seems my guest tired of waiting for her escort and is dancing with another. You must go reclaim her as soon as the music dies. She is quite the catch you know." And still her eyes danced in a way that Tom, nor any other, had seen in quite a while in a way that inwardly had Tom sighing.

"If she has already found an appropriate escort, my services seem to be unneeded ma'am." He began to turn away when she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"This one you will want to reclaim Tom. I am completely certain of it. Hurry now the song is ending." She turned him in the direction of the floor and watched as his breath caught when he saw her. In a dress fit for any snobbish city lady, she was truly a vision of beauty in a way that all the other girls in attendance would envy and attempt to capture for many balls to come. He noted how distracted she looked. "She also finished her manuscript," she said lowly and then gave him a little push. "Make haste Tom!" He needed no further encouragement.

He watched as she curtsied quickly fleeing her partner for safer refuge. As she had not yet seen him he had a few moments to formulate what he would say to her and after their last meeting he knew he would need that little edge. The thoughts of the last time he had seen her made him cringe. And then something strange happened. He watched as her eyes scanned the room. _Could it be? Could she truly be searching me out? _And with that he felt as a young man again, his heart given wings. All worries he might not be well received were gone, filled now with only one. '_Jane.'_

He approached her from the side, careful to stay out of sight until he was ready. For a moment he just took her in. She was far too lovely for his own good to be sure. And then he could help himself no longer, he felt the need just to hear her voice again, to spar with her verbally and watch her eyes sparkle and dance, both knowing they'd met their true match.

He leaned in close to her and kept his voice low, immensely enjoying taking her by surprise.

"I daresay," she jumped and then seemed to release a breath in relief as she leaned towards his voice. "your flight has crushed the poor lad." She leaned even closer to him now making his heart race. "And you still have not stopped considering yourself a cut above the company I see." She awarded him a small smile for his efforts as he lowered his voice even further before speaking her name. "Miss Austen." For a moment neither spoke nor moved til she, always the sensible one, moved away to curtsey to him and for a moment he feared she would try to crush him as she had her other young suitor tonight by fleeing his presence. So he did the mature thing and baited her. "Why Miss Austen, I have left you speechless. I daresay this is one for the history books, is it not?"

"Mr. Lefroy." The look in her eyes said it all. He bowed slightly to her then repeated more words from their first ball together, almost begging her hand for the next dance.

As the music began and they took their places across from each other, every touch seemed to vibrate their souls, every glance seemed to fill their hearts with love that could have burst through their very chests. The music was slower, giving the lovers time to savor every moment. This dance was passionate and to the pair seemed to end all too soon but to one observer, could not have ended quickly enough.


	4. Tsk, Tsk Jane

**Title: First Impressions (Part Two)**

**Chapter 2: Tsk, Tsk...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **So one of my new goals (I don't do the whole resolution thing) is to update my stories at least once a month. So at least that way I'll be writing. I do miss it so! I just updated another fic of mine, DANCING IN THE DARK. Plus my two other fics Numb and Sleeping with the Enemy If you're an ALIAS fan, check it out : ) So, four down and fourteen more to go! Hehe

* * *

><p><em>¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨<br>(¸... ¸.•..'_

The dance was over but he couldn't let her out of his sight. Here she was, a captivating siren and he planned to never let her out of his sight again.

"Would you fancy a stroll Miss Austen?" Again she flashed almost a small, sad smiled.

"If you wish Mr. Lefroy." She took his arm and they strolled leisurely outside into the cool night air in silence. The both began to speak at the same time, each trying to break the ice they knew didn't belong between them.

"This is a bit awkward, is it not Mr. Lefroy?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"Please let us stop this Jane. My name is Tom to you and you know this. I beg you, please disperse of the niceties." If his passionate response to her attempt at civil conversation took her aback she hid it well.

"As you wish Tom." He shot a breath out, clearly frustrated with her.

"No Jane, I seem to have forgotten it is not as I wish but as you do. If you wish to consider us as strangers then please let us keep up this charade but believe me when I say that I am unconvinced by it. You however seem perfectly happy to its upkeep despite Mrs. Ratcliffe inviting me here particularly for you!" Seeing no end to his passionate rant she interjected as she felt she must.

"Insufferable man! Have you no decency at all? Don't you understand? Nothing is as it was! This charade as you called it was to ease your mind and transition into a new kind of relationship with me, that is not as the previous, in the public eye. Specifically the Judge who has watched you as a hawk eying its prey as you have paid attention to no one but myself." At that he shot her a disgusted look.

"Now hear me! That is because no one could captivate me as you do, bewitching woman!" And her anger flared once again.

"Strong willed Mr. Lefroy taking the coward's way out and blaming the country mouse for an elephant stomping by!"

"Are you calling me an elephant?" This flustered her only for a moment and then the words he had said on the ill fated day that they had forgotten all they had been taught left his lips once again. "I can fight myself no longer." With that he grabbed her face, pulling her to him fiercely and kissed her with such a passion that she thought she might faint, which by many a woman's description is how it ought to be.

She would later describe it to Cassandra as being so much different than all the others! His emotions leaked through; his desperation, longing, and most of all his love. So many emotions conveyed in one kiss she could drown in them.

When he pulled back from her he stayed close, letting their noses touch affectionately. "My love." He whispered quietly and the sincerity in his voice nearly broke her heart. "You cannot know how I have longed for you. Your voice, your touch, your smell. Your lovely laugh and your bold, daring eyes." Breathless she responded to him, each trying to make the other see.

"Oh Tom, I do! I do know because in this heart of hearts I have been longing for you as well since our last parting. Every moment, my sweet friend, your pain has been shared with mine as if our hearts were bonded." His joy was written all over his face at her confession.

"Don't you see Jane? They are! It would be a lie to say I have been bonded to you since I first laid eyes upon you but it was not very much after that that I became so. I have been and I will remain yours." He embraced her then, holding her close to his heart which was thundering as hers was. "Oh my darling Jane, I told you I would ever let you go and I have not. I will not fail you." The voices that broke them apart were the most unwelcome noise to be sure. "Go my dear, I shall come in after you. Perhaps no one has noticed us missing just yet." Laughing to herself as she stole back inside and she noticed Mrs. Ratcliffe's face she realized they had noticed. They had _all_ noticed.


	5. Letters Between Sisters

**Title: First Impressions (Part Two)**

**Chapter 5: Letters Between Sisters  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **I have been updating quite a few of my fanfictions! You should go look :)

* * *

><p><em>¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨<br>(¸... ¸.•..'_

My Dearest Cassandra,

It would appear that my friend Mrs. Ratcliffe has played matchmaker to my welcome surprise and she has united Tom and myself in what I hope will not be yet another fruitless endeavor. Oh how my heart flies at the thought of him Cassie! Ever more now so that his affections have been reconfirmed! Isn't it all just perfectly wonderful? The postman has arrived I will write telling you all on the marrow. Til then,

Your Loving (if not a bit besotted) sister,

Jane

* * *

><p>Darling Jane,<p>

How wonderful indeed but I fear I must be the voice of cautious reason and warn you again to be careful with your heart. It has been broken once and I don't think I could bear it again. Has he learned of your invitation to Mr. Wisley's home upon your return from London? My sense is he will not take the news well if my impressions of him are correct. Because despite the debate sister, your curiosity as to what he could possibly want will win out any excuses not to go. Mother is calling, she says she knows not what to do without you but is happy you are in higher spirits. Worry not darling sister, I have said nothing about your last letter's contents save the fact you attended a lovely ball. Always,

Your loving sister, Cassandra

* * *

><p>Cassandra,<p>

Thank you for not involving mother just yet. She would have a fit and I could not bare to allow you to accept the repercussions of that, alone at least! Mrs. Ratcliffe has invited me to stay another week at the latest in her home. She sends high praises of my novel as she pours over it in her study, warming my heart to be sure dear sister. As far as Mr. Lefroy goes I have heard from him not since the ball. Despite it only being two nights ago I admit I expected him to write at once. I fear I have been confiding in Mrs. Ratcliffe while I would much rather have you to speak to. I will wait this out a few more days just to be sure. My hopes it seems are becoming depressingly low. But he confessed all to me, including current affections and I must say I confessed mine as well. Confessing them at present, however, seems shameful. Should I pursue this course? Oh Cassie how lost I feel! My moral compass that so often points due North seems to be spinning so quickly I have no hopes at sensing which direction to go. For now, it is tea time in the Ratcliffe house.

Forever yours though slightly confused,

Jane.

* * *

><p>Dear Jane,<p>

How unkind that you have had no word, surely one will come soon! Have you seen him about town? There would seem to have to be an explanation. Surely his feelings could not have changed in only four days. How could they if he's truly waited these months for you? I fear I have been digging potatoes all day so I will rest my hand now. Do write back again soon, I miss you so! Always yours,

Cassie

* * *

><p>Cassie,<p>

How unkind indeed. There has been an explanation for all! I have indeed seen Mr. Lefroy and am happy to report dear sister that I will be leaving for home tomorrow. Fear not I will report all, I cannot bare to write to you of it all just now. All my love,

Jane.


	6. Visits: Concluded and Beginning

**Title: First Impressions (Part Two)**

**Chapter 6:** Visits: Concluded & Beginning

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **I have been updating quite a few of my fanfictions! You should go look :)

* * *

><p>"Three days had passed since I had seen him or heard anything so I assumed the worst. Desperate, I asked Mrs. Ratcliffe to invite him for a visit, careful not to mention my prolonged presence in case the Judge might intercept our letter although I'm certain he already knew."<p>

"And did he come?" Jane nodded and tears sprinkled her eyes.

"Yes dear Cassandra, he came. He and a lady named Mary Paul.' She took a deep breath before continuing. "The lady he is to marry." Cassandra gasped with the appropriate amount of shock one could feel in this sort of situation.

"I thought the engagement was broken off after your... well, you know." Cassandra diverted her eyes away from her sister's face.

"Yes my dear, but it seems it is back on. He avoided my gaze at all cost and would speak to me not. I fear all my hopes have been crushed again as you had warned."

That night Cassandra held her sister as she cried once again for her beloved Mr. Lefroy. The next morning when she awoke she made a promise to herself to rid herself of the Irish rogue once and for all. She confided her self-made pact to her sister who wholeheartedly agreed to help her to keep it. Jane threw herself into her writing and chores, helping her mother and even helping her father write his sermons as he's let her, much as she had the first time the couple had come to be separated. And then she reclaimed something she had been neglecting. She ran to her room finding her letter box and took out the letter from Mr. Wisley and wrote hastily to him.

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Wisley,<p>

Thank you for your kind invitation to your home. I apologize for the late response to you, I have had a short stay in London but as I am back now I would enjoy a special visit to hear your wonderful news that you had written about! I am in the throws of anticipation.

Sincerely Yours,

Miss. Jane Austen

* * *

><p>Jane sent the letter to post immediately and instructed Cassandra to start packing. "I will speak with Father, just be ready. How scandalized will her Ladyship be if we were to beat our letter there!"<p>

"Oh Jane, you can be so terrible at times!" Jane simply laughed and made haste to his study.

"Papa?" Her voice was almost timid, as she had been since her return from London. He didn't have to guess what had put her in such a state.

"Yes dear? Come in." Jane entered his study and began her request.

"Mr. Wisley has written to me on Lady Gresham's behalf and they have requested a visit. I would love to take Cassandra with me for a short stay if you'd be willing to give our little excursion your blessing."

"Mr. Wisley you said?" To which Jane nodded her affirmation.

"Hmmm... I suppose you have my blessing. Go now before Mrs. Austen catches wind of this please." Jane laughed and called for horses to be on their way.

Once all was in place they loaded their small bags but Cassandra could tell.

"Sister, speak frankly with me. All is not as it should be with you." Jane sighed.

"No, and I fear it never truly shall be again."

"Is he really your one true happiness?" Jane's eyes once again brimmed with tears.

"Yes dear, I believe that he is. And I am at a loss as to how to go about changing my own mind." Cassandra nodded and took her sister's hand, stroking it comfortingly. "But as it is," Jane continued, "I shall never see Mr. Lefroy again."

Little did she know life had not finished crossing the lovers' paths just yet.


	7. Off to Gresham's House

**Title: First Impressions (Part Two)**

**Chapter 7:** Off to Gresham's House

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **I have been updating quite a few of my fanfictions! You should go look :)

* * *

><p>"I told you we should have waited for your letter to get here! This is worse than scandalizing her Ladyship Jane!" Jane smiled to her sister, that one look telling her that was her plan in the first place. "If you didn't want to come Jane, you should have just said so." Her sister's cross tone made Jane take a second look at her.<p>

"And I could say the same of you." Before the conversation could continue a maid walked into the foyer.

"Her Ladyship has your rooms ready for you now if you'd like I can show you the way." Jane and Cassandra picked their bags up and moved after her. The anticipation of what was to come was weighing on Jane once again.

* * *

><p>Later that evening once the pair was settled a maid came back. "I am looking for Miss Jane please ma'am." Jane smiled at her and stepped forward.<p>

"I am Jane." The maid curtsied again and motioned for her to follow. Through the long, dark corridors of the home they went and finally the maid stopped and opened one side of a large double door and there in a grand library stood Mr. Wisley himself holding a single flower with a truly happy expression upon his face to which she was compelled to oblige.

"Mr. Wisley." She curtsied to him which he returned with a quick bow.

"I thought I might leave the boring polite conversation of dining with my aunt to tomorrow night and interest you in a quiet dinner here." He motioned to a table beside him set for two. "I wasn't aware that you were bringing your sister as well, otherwise I would have prepared another setting." Jane smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you sir. I'm sure she won't mind a night in some quiet reflection. After all isn't that what proper society ladies are supposed to do?" He laughed aloud at her joke, something he had never done before but she was pleased with his reaction. He seemed different somehow than the last time they'd spoken near the river after her failed... She had sworn she wouldn't think of it so instead she instructed herself to think on the task at hand, finding out Mr. Wisley's wonderful news. As he pulled out her chair and they sat he gave her a moment to settle in before he began to speak.

"I trust your time in London was pleasant." The poor man, he couldn't help that he was bringing back so many unwanted memories.

"Yes sir, it was. Mrs. Ratcliffe and I have become very close in these past months." He nodded his approval at the match.

"Indeed I could see you both getting along quite well together." Jane nodded and as their course was brought in they lapsed into a companionable silence. "So, my news. I know you are dying to hear it." Jane looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, I am. What is so wonderful you thought you needed to bring me all the way out to see you in person?" Her tone was teasing but he caught the serious undertone to her voice.

"I thought a break might be nice, I wanted you to see..." He broke off for a moment and then continued. "I went to visit your parents again while you were away." Jane's interest was no longer simply piqued she was becoming suspicious.

"And?"

"And, I have decided to employ two more household members in your home. Mainly for the outside work. That way you and your sister may devote more time to... how was it you put it? Things that proper ladies in society should be doing." He smiled fondly at her and it was then that she recognized that look. "I want to make things easier for you Jane and for your family, I know how much they mean to you. I want you to accept my token of friendship and be as happy as your mother was." Inside Jane was boiling. The audacity to treat her and her family as a charity case... and then he continued. "Jane, please. I only wanted to help. I have told you, and shown you what I have to offer. I have much changed since our discussion by the creek and I wanted to show you. You told me, in kinder words, that I bored you. I want to show you that I too can be interesting. I want you to know that you and I can have things in common. Won't you just give me that small chance as your friend Jane? Your friendship these past months has meant so much to me. I had hoped you would award me the same favor." When he was finished she sighed.

"Indeed Mr. Wisley. Thank you on behalf of my family. Your token of _friendship_ is much appreciated by my mother I am sure." He smiled a half smile but nodded all the same.

"All I ask is your friendship Jane. If you decide you want something else from me, then I will be here." Jane nodded solemnly and they finished their dinner mostly in silence filled only with idle conversation before Jane retired back to her room, ready to tell Cassandra all.

* * *

><p>"He couldn't possibly think that just because a certain someone is now re-engaged that I would just fall at his feet could he? How dare he insult me this way! I don't understand why it keeps playing out like this." Cassandra only smiled at her sister.<p>

"He told you, it is simply a token of friendship and nothing more. Though he may mean more behind it, you have accepted his friendship and I think that right now he is simply looking for the same thing as you sister." Jane scoffed and turned sharply on her heel to face her sister.

"And what, pray tell might that be?"

"Acceptance."


End file.
